The Yard Sale/Transcript
Transcript taken in "The Yard Sale", Season 3, episode 21, 111th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Bear Need Help with Doc Hogg Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Tutter Overflows the Mousehole {Tutter sucks into the mousehole himself.} Tutter: I did it, I did it! Ojo: Uh-oh. {Tutter catapults in the air and lands onto the sink.} Charity and A Million Nickels {The word "Charity" appears in 7 green letters.} {The song "A Million Nickels" begins.} Shadow's Story (Cut to Bear carrying a basket of stuff.) Bear: Well, I guess I had more stuff than I thought. (a laugh is heard offset) Hey, did you hear that? That sounded like Shadow. (places the basket at its place, then turns to the audience) You know, if we look real hard and sing our song together, she might appear. Ready? (starts to sing in the key of C sharp) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (looks around and down) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (the camera pans) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (stops singing and shouts by a horse picture) Shadow? (Shadow magically appears under a horse picture and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I hear that you and your friends are having a Yard Sale today. Bear: Well, Yes, we are, Shadow. Would you like to come by and buy something? Shadow: Well, I'll probably be around somewhere, but we shadows really don't have any place to put our money in, you know. (checks her pockets) Bear: Oh. That's true. Shadow: But, Bear, I think I do have a story you like. Would you like to hear it? Bear: Sold, Shadow. I'd love to hear it. Shadow: Great. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: To market, to market To buy a rhinoceros Rhinoceros: Hi, there! How you doing? (laughs) Shadow: Home again, home again This is Rhinoceros Rhinoceros: Yeah, You got that right! Shadow: To market, to market To buy an emu Emu: 2 bucks! Is that it? Shadow: Home again, home again What are they planning to do? The Safari Guy: You wait and see. Emu: I can't believe I'm only worth 2 dollars! The Safari Guy: We're making a wildlife refuge. Rhinoceros: The Last one is a rotten egg! (chuckles) Emu: First, 2 bucks and now I'm a rotten egg? (glitter shines) Bear: Hahahahaha! Wow, that was great, Shadow. Thank you. I'd love to stay and hear more stories, but (picks up a basket of stuff) I have to get outside and get started on the yard sale. Shadow: Oh. Good luck selling all of your (touches the basket) stuff, Bear. Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Shadow: Bye! Pip and Pop Show Various Items Bear: Hey, do you know what? We should tell Pip and Pop about the yard sale! Come on! Pip and Pop: Hey, Bear! {A basket flips out of Bear's hands.} Bear: Who said that? {Bear sits down on the floor and takes the box out. The box flipped out of Bear's hands turned out to be Pip and Pop.} The Yard Sale Begins {Cut to: Outside the Big Blue House} Treelo Collects, Ojo Paints and Tutter Purchases Turtle Shine Doc Hogg's Reward {Cut to: Kitchen - Dawn} Bear: There you go, Doc. Doc Hogg: I don't know what to say. Luna Tells Bear About the Yard Sale/The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear turning off the living room light.} Bear: Wow, this has been some great day. Why don’t we go and up tell Luna all about it. Come on. {enters his balcony} Oh, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how was today in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Luna, did you hear about the flood? Luna: Oh, my yes. Down by the river. All those muskrats. Poor things flooded out of their homes. Bear: Yeah, but Doc Hogg was collecting money for the muskrats so Ojo got the idea for a Yard Sale. Luna: Oh. Bear: And we gave the money that we made to the muskrats so they can build new homes. Luna: What a fine thing it is to help others. Charity can be hard sometimes, but when you help someone, you get things in return that money can't buy. Bear: Yeah, like a smile. Luna: Hmm. Bear: Or a hug. Luna: (laughs) Bear: Or just the good feeling that comes, when you've made someone else's day just a little bit nicer. Luna: Hmm. That is priceless. Bear: And speaking of priceless things, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go, Luna? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear Heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And One More thing, what's priceless to me is the time I spend with you. Bye. (Suddenly, his friends approach in front of him.) Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop and Doc Hogg: Bye. {The episode ends} Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts